


the stars aren't as pretty as you, darling.

by 123yourmomsahoe123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Love, M/M, Sweet, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123yourmomsahoe123/pseuds/123yourmomsahoe123
Summary: Dream's been losing himself. War, after war, after war, it was just becoming too much for him to handle.George had it pretty easy. Protected and loved, he was never really expected to fight or go to war.Dream was going to make sure it stayed that way.George just wanted Dream back.___________Or, angst with my favorite boys
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	the stars aren't as pretty as you, darling.

Dream sat perched on Eret's tower, looking at the SMP down below, the houses, towers, and shops lit in the moonlight.

He was tense, that much was clearly obvious. Glowing sword in hand though no one was near, he sat on alert. Hours ticked by, he sat in a silent Sigel, glued to the same spot. He only moved when he heard light footsteps behind him. Glancing backward, he saw a gorgeous man stumbling up to him. Glowing skin that the moonlight illuminated, with chocolate eyes and hair to match, he truly was a sight to behold. He sat quietly next to Dream, and leaned into his side. He looked up at Dream, a slight smile on his small face. 

"The moon looks very pretty tonight." He said quietly.

Dream then grabbed his chocolate hair and yanked him off of the tower.

Splatt.

The end!


End file.
